draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Raama
Raama is a man with a dark past who, upon finding a magic sword with the power to vanquish all evil, centered his life on the sole task of eradicating evil from the world. Although he was once single-minded in his task, when it comes to his friends he has often shown leniency if vanquishing the evil would bring them harm. Upon receiving his 1000th rune, Raama became the Dragon God of Purity. Appearance Raama looked like an average human being. He wears his old armor from when he was in the Order of Dragoons, which is black and silver in color. Because he is a dragoon, he is imbued with dragon blood that increases his speed, strength, and reflexes beyond that of a normal human. He also wields two weapons: the Thunder Spear and Purity. Upon becoming a Dragon God, Raama's appearance changed drastically. His true form is a large dragon made entirely of light. Its size can vary but is normally around 50 ft. He can also take on a humanoid form, but he will still be made completely of light. His armor warps to fit whatever new shape he takes. Personality Raama is very focused on his goal of cleansing the world of evil. However, he would never kill something evil if it meant innocents would also be harmed. Raama used to be violent and callous, and he still represses that side of himself. The current Raama is rather kind, and he cares not just for his friends, but even total strangers. History Raama was not always the man he is today. He was a member of the Order of Dragoons, a sect of knights that are paired with dragons and imbued with their blood and who are meant to keep the peace. He was a particularly ruthless member, known as Raama of the Bloody Storm. He was callous, and had little regard for the lives of others. And although many believed him to be an emotionless monster, he did care very dearly for his dragon. There came a day, however, when his dragon was killed and he still lived. In his grief he left the Order, killing any being he came across. Eventually, he came across a man wielding an interesting blade that glowed a soft white. The man attempted to kill Raama, but the blade passed through him. Raama slew the man and picked up the sword. Upon doing so, he was informed of its abilities. When he realized that it could only harm truly evil beings, it gave him hope. There was still a spark of good within Raama. He decided to change his ways and atone for what he had done by using the sword to eradicate evil from the planet. It turns out that the man was the last surviving follower of Wa'Ghoul, whose temple Raama had destroyed, and whose followers he slew. He has recently made friendships with people such as Tak, Forett, and Felinecia. He lives at a campsite just outside the entrance to Forett's graveyard. Upon helping kill Verisa, Raama gained his thousandth rune and became the Dragon God of Purity. Relationships Forett - A good friend of Raama's. Raama lives outside his realm. Felinecia - Raama cares for her a lot, but he's seen little of her ever since she fused with Camelia Camelia - He still considers her a friend, but worries her inexperience with emotions tends to make her act cruelly Fuyuki - Sees him as a friend, and one of the more normal people at the camp Aiden - A friend, but also a rival due to opposing viewpoints as well as opposing elements of magic Tak - He hasn't seen Tak in awhile, but he met him after fighting Slaver. He likes the boy, even though he's a little, er, unintelligent. Abilities Purity - The blade is a magical artifact created by the God of Purity, Wa'Ghoul. It can only harm truly evil beings. It can also be used to purify corruptions. For every evil being vanquished, Raama receives a rune, which increases his speed, strength, magic, and endurance. Upon reaching 1000 runes, it transforms the user into a Dragon God of Purity. The sword cannot harm anyone that isn't evil. For instance, if someone is possessed by an evil being, the sword would harm the being but not the person being possessed. The blade uses divine mana, so aura will not deactivate its ability to sense and only harm evil. Thunder Spear - A magical spear from when Raama was a dragoon. Its very durable and can call lightning to its position. Storm clouds will appear whenever it is in use. Purifying Magic - Raama uses runes and beams of light that can only purify corruption and harm evil beings. Dragon God - Raama can bestow his blood upon someone and make them a Draconis Alma of Purity. Category:Character Category:Fantasy